Of Halloween Pranks and Blackmailing
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: In which Smokescreen is scared out of his wits and Skye enacts payback on Skybreak.


**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs.** **Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Plasmarift and Silverblaze, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Starlight, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: It's Almost Halloween by Panic! At the Disco **

Skybreak stood with Slipstream and a few others near a funnel cake stand. The others had gone off into the scary mazes or other rides. Not that Skybreak didn't enjoy Halloween but, he couldn't just leave Slipstream by herself.

The rookie's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, 'Break. Since you have a femme now, does that mean I can get in some payback?"

After making sure Slipstream hadn't heard, Skybreak turned towards the Praxian youngling indignantly. "What the slag are you talking about?"

Smokescreen wiggled his eyebrows towards Slipstream's direction. "You know, the princess you seem helm over peddes for?"

Skybreak's eyes widened and a faint blush bloomed on his cheeks before he glared. "If you say one word, I swear I'll-"

Smokescreen merely smirked and began to wave at Slipstream. "Hey, Slipstream, wasn't it? I think Skybreak here-" The youngling was cut off as the hand holding Skybreak's soda jerked forward, all of its contents spilling onto the front of Smokescreen's pants.

Skybreak pretended to be shocked. "Aw, mech. I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to spill it, it just slipped out of my hand, you know? Here, let me help you clean that up."

Skye turned on hearing the commotion and gasped. "Smokescreen, what happened?"

He pointed to Skybreak. "He dumped his soda on me!"

"Me?" the mech in question feigned innocence. "I wouldn't do anything like that. It slipped, honest."

Skye took on a deadpan expression. "Skybreak-"

"What? It did! I had a sharp pain in my hand and then bam! Next thing I knew, it spilled."

Skye sighed and shook her head before turning to Smokescreen. "I'll see if I can get you a new pair of pants at a souvenir shop or something."

"Thanks," Smokescreen smiled slightly before glaring at Skybreak again.

"What? What'd I do?"

Later, after Skye had bought Smokescreen a new pair of pants and he had gone into the restroom to change, Skybreak got an idea… a wonderful, awful idea. With a wide smirk that seemed to spread from ear to ear, he snuck into the bathroom. Tonight was the perfect moment to reenact one of his favorite Earth vids.

As quiet as he could, he snuck into the stall next to Smokescreen's and propped up his feet on the toilet seat so he would remain undiscovered.

Smokescreen, meanwhile, struggled with the new pair of pants. The tie on the waist was knotted and no matter what he did, he couldn't fix it. Slag, he thought. Do humans have to make everything complicated?

Skybreak grinned. One… two…

Smokescreen jumped and let loose a yell of surprise as a blood-curdling scream echoed from the stall next to him. Skybreak bit his bottom lip in a feeble attempt to keep from laughing as he heard the Praxian yell, "H-Hello? Is someone in here?"

There was no answer. Smokescreen bent over to look underneath the stall before hissing in pain as his head collided with the toilet paper dispenser. "Slag!" he cursed as he held his head in pain.

When he finally composed himself enough to look under the stall however, he saw that there was no one there. His eyes widened. Oh, no… This was not happening.

Skybreak's expression was that of pure deviousness. He waited until the youngling was relaxed again and when he heard his continued struggle with his pants, he screamed again.

Smokescreen fell backwards and he too screamed as he gazed wildly around the bathroom. "D-Dude, if this is a joke, it's not funny!"

Skybreak heard the youngling cautiously open his stall and move to go into his. But during that time, Skybreak had already crawled underneath into the stall left of Smokescreen's own.

Smokescreen paled considerably as he observed that there was no one in the stall.

_S-Skye? I think the bathroom's haunted. _Smokescreen paled more when he heard a dark chuckle echo through the bathroom. _Skye! Skye! I think there's someone in here… with me._

_W-well it's not like I can go in there. J-just get out of there!_

_I-I don't think I can! If I leave, the ghost might come after me!_

I've got to do it one more time, Skybreak thought with a smirk and took a deep breath. Smokescreen screamed in a panic as he heard a roar.

"Run!"

All thoughts of his pants were abandoned as Smokescreen flailed and tripped over himself before stumbling out of the bathroom, still screaming. He ran out into the park. "Help! Help! There's a killer ghost in the bathroom! Help!"

Skybreak meanwhile walked out of the bathroom as calmly as he could. "Man, it was the weirdest thing, you guys. I was just minding my own business and some human started freaking out and then left his pants inside the stall." Seeing the others' less-than-amused faces, he turned and saw Smokescreen still running in his underwear across the park. "Oh, shoot! Was that Smokescreen?"

Skye glared at him, hand on her chest as she was trying to get her breathing under control.

"Aw, man… That was Smokescreen, wasn't it? Is he okay?"

She took a deep breath, "Oh just dandy. We see 'haunted bathrooms' everywhere we go."

"I don't know. We are in a Halloween park," Skybreak grinned innocently and shrugged.

"You know, your lips say you had nothing to do with this but that smile makes me suspicious."

Slipstream raised an eyebrow and looked to Skybreak. "Is this the kind of thing I can expect to happen to me if I stick around?"

"Pfft, no. It was an isolated incident…" Skybreak averted his gaze before smiling. "Besides, I'd protect you if anything happened."

Skye's glare turned into a mischievous smile as her gaze fell on Slipstream. "Well weeeeell, he'd protect you, would he? You must be special to win that kind of loyalty."

"W-Well… I protect all femmes, Skye," Skybreak chuckled nervously. "What are you talking about?"

She pointed to his face. "That laugh only confirms my suspicions."

"What laugh? Man, Smokescreen must be affecting you through the bond," he wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders and began to lead her away from the group. "Let's look for him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble, huh?"

Skye rolled her eyes as she walked, "Oh he's affecting me through the bond, alright. I'm scared out of my wits-but that doesn't mean I don't see what's going on between you two."

"W-What? Between me and Slipstream? Heh… No. Nothing's going on. What makes you say that?"

"Oh I don't know . . . maybe the way you're sticking to her side like glue? Or how you seem a bit quieter and less aggressive when she's around? Oh, and your posture improves a great deal in her vicinity."

"T-That doesn't mean a fragging thing!"

"Doesn't it? I certainly don't see you act like that around Plasma or Arcee or any of the others."

Skybreak knew at that point that he couldn't argue. "Okay…" his voice lowered to an embarrassed mutter, "Maybe I kinda sorta like her?"

Skye smirked, "'Maybe? Sorta?' My dear Skybreak, you are absolutely head over heels." She didn't lower her voice at all.

Skybreak huffed. "Just don't tell the others. I don't want them thinkin' I'm going soft, now do I?"

The human winked, "This can be our little secret."

Skybreak groaned as he buried his face in his hands. "I am so doomed."

Skye smiled-for anyone who didn't know better it seemed innocent enough, but anyone who dealt with women knew the danger of such a smile. "Oh, not so long as you treat Smokescreen well, and only so long as you wish to keep it a secret."

Skybreak backed away from her, shock written across his features. "No! Are you blackmailing me, Skye Shelsher?"

"Maayyyybe."

"... Slag." Skybreak vented deeply. "Fine, fine. I'll try not to scare the scrap out of Smokescreen… But your sparkmate had it coming, just sayin'."

"And one could say after all you've put him through you had this coming."

"Pfft, I was just teaching him how to have some respect, 's all," Skybreak grinned innocently.

"Mm-hmm. Well next time you're so inclined to offer him a lesson in 'respect,' just remember our little talk here."

Skybreak paled as he raised his hands defensively. "S-Sure thing. Whatever you say, kid."

**D/N: First off, I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chappie. Blondie and I have been majorly busy and we didn't have the time to post this until now so… we hope you enjoyed anyway. And you can thank the brilliance of Olan Rogers for the bathroom prank. Freakin' Skybreak, am I right? **

"**For God, who said, "Let light shine out of darkness," made His light shine in our hearts to give us the light of the knowledge of God's glory displayed in the face of Christ" 2 Corinthians 4:6**

**Thank you so much for your support, lovely people, and may God bless you and your day! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **

**B/N: Happy Hallothanksmas, everyone, even if we're a bit late on the "hallo" part xD blasted work and school taking us away from our nerdy stuffs. Anywho, it's not quite the same deal we did last year with the haunted house and all, but in a way it's nice to not have to worry about out-doing ourselves. That said, I'm getting a newfound appreciation for the horror genre; I've always enjoyed a few horror anime, but between The Last of Us and Markiplier . . . eh-heh yeah :'D hope you guys enjoy some Halloween shenanigans~**

**God bless, guys**


End file.
